The present invention relates generally to covers for cable connectors, and more particularly to covers that protect cable connectors used on cell towers from environmental degradation.
Cell towers contain antennas, transceivers and other wireless signal receiving apparatus mounted thereon from which a cable accepts and distributes the signal to a predetermined destination. Cell towers may be free-standing or mounted to a roof, pole, or other structure. Regardless, the cell towers and components mounted thereon are open to the environment and thus susceptible to degradation from weather related corrosive effects (e.g., moisture infiltration), pollution, debris and other elements. Degradation of the components potentially leads to degradation of the signal quality being transmitted through the cables that carry the wirelessly received signals at the cell tower.
To protect the components from environmental effects, layers of tape have been used to cover and seal the components, creating what have conventionally been referred to as tape-wrap seals. The tape layers typically consist of a first layer of electrical tape, followed by a layer of butyl tape, and then followed by another layer of electrical tape. While the layering of tape does in certain instances provide for a secure seal, it is not without its drawbacks.
First, the taping requires significant time in its initial installation, and needs to be removed in order to gain access to the component when servicing the components (and then reapplied after servicing is complete). The time associated with the taping and removal thereof when servicing the components is costly. In addition, the quality of the seal is dependant on the skill of the worker that is applying the tape. As such, inconsistent application of the tape may lead to instances of ineffective sealing of components.
Second, the properties inherent in the material composition of the tape subjects the tape to size fluctuation and inconsistent adherence. If the tape contracts in colder temperatures and loses adherence strength in warmer temperatures, for example, the quality of the seal created through the tape becomes compromised in regions that experience wide temperature fluctuation. In addition, the same pollutants and other environmental factors that affect the components when unsealed may also affect the sealing quality of the tape.
In addition to taping as a sealing provision, plastic clamshell or valise type covers have been used to envelop the components. These style covers are exemplified by the plastic material composition and the closure mechanisms used to open and close them around the components. While the opening and closing of the clamshell style cover facilitates quicker installation and removal in repair situations, it too is not without its drawbacks. For instance, the plastic material becomes brittle in colder temperatures, and this reduction in ductility increases over time. As the material becomes more brittle, the closure mechanisms lose their effectiveness often breaking or otherwise not reliably performing the closure function for which they were designed. Furthermore, the clamshell style closures include seams that extend essentially the entire periphery of the cover, making the sealing function much more difficult when compared to covers that do not include such long seams between parts. As such, the clamshell style covers lose their sealing effectiveness over time and in climates that routinely experience cold temperatures.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cell tower component cover that may be quickly installed and/or removed in sealing relation to components mounted on cell towers.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cell tower component cover that maintains its sealing properties regardless of temperature fluctuations.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cell tower component cover that may be used as a redundant seal in addition to pre-existing internal seals existent in connectors.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.